User talk:Audrajoye
HelloAudrajoye 23:17, December 8, 2012 (UTC) New friends That sounds good, AJ. I'm very happy to help with anything I can at any stage. If I can make a recommendation now, the setting-up guide DAW:SUG will help answer a lot of questions you may have about this place, and how to make a character. Hope to hear from you soon, Alex Jiskran 04:15, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Talk bubbles Rabbit (talk) 15:28, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Sorting Sorry, That should of been posted to you ages ago... 16:50, October 13, 2012 (UTC) RP Sure. Celesta again or someone else? And in the future, always post on the bottem of talk pages. -Rabbit (talk) 13:57, October 17, 2012 (UTC) Re Sorry it took me so long; I'm on a trip. And yes. And can we RP Clove and Alexandria sometime? Rabbit (talk) 14:26, October 21, 2012 (UTC) Trip I know what that's like. Real life always comes first. Hope you had fun camping. Rabbit (talk) 02:50, October 23, 2012 (UTC) RP location I thought we decided yesterday to RP at the Clock Tower? Rabbit (talk) 23:47, October 29, 2012 (UTC) : Yay! Lets RP! Rabbit (talk) 00:15, October 30, 2012 (UTC) OK ~ є¢ℓιρѕєℓєαƒ ρяσ¢єє∂ιηg ιηтσ ραяту мσ∂є... 14:40, November 4, 2012 (UTC) RP Sure. Where? Alex Jiskran 01:26, November 9, 2012 (UTC) re:hey Yea where?? Sure meet you there!!Vegivampa (talk) 21:34, November 23, 2012 (UTC) Talk Bubbles Your new template:Template:AJ has been completed for your talk bubbles. All your bubbles for all your characters can go there. If you need an example, you can see mine Template:Bond_em7. Here's how you'll use them: They'll look like this: If you need any further coding help, just let me know. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 02:16, November 24, 2012 (UTC) Chat? Come one chat?Rabbit (talk) 17:28, November 24, 2012 (UTC) RE:Twila Yes. Would you like to adopt her? 02:09, November 25, 2012 (UTC) You can take her, just remove the "Adoption" template from her page and your ready to go. She already has a talk bubble: Template:Twila. It words by going {Twila|Time=UTC|Text=What you want to say} But with two {'s instead of one. 02:25, November 25, 2012 (UTC) Trouble I'm not sure who "bacon" is. Can you give me the username? Also, what was being said. If he's doing it again, let myself or another admin who's around or on chat know, and we'll handle it. When you leave messages, if you sign it by putting ~~~~ it'll link to your page and timestammp it. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 04:14, November 25, 2012 (UTC) I just relized he need's Clove name for potions, can you add that? Rabbit (talk) 03:35, December 1, 2012 (UTC) RP Sure. Can you actually use 4 ~ instead of just typing your username? This is my oath to you! 19:03, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Then how come there no link to your talk page? This is my oath to you! 19:07, December 1, 2012 (UTC) YOu do realize della winter's/room means her room at hogwarts right? This is my oath to you! 19:13, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Why are you using clove and chloeThis is my oath to you! 19:19, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Hey AJ Sorry, I would really like to rp, but my most recent character is messed up, and I need to work on fixing him. Thanks Bobhasnohead (talk) 23:03, December 6, 2012 (UTC) LOL Just got him working. Okay! Bobhasnohead (talk) 23:06, December 6, 2012 (UTC) Let's rp. Who and Where? Bobhasnohead (talk) 23:14, December 6, 2012 (UTC) RP and siggie Not really. Can you please change your siggie? It would make it easier to get to you user page This is my oath to you! 22:49, December 8, 2012 (UTC) Go to Special:Preferences This is my oath to you! 22:56, December 8, 2012 (UTC) One problem. YOur talk page goes to doom wiki. If you want a guide. Go to help wiki. This is my oath to you! 23:14, December 8, 2012 (UTC) adie I think so At the forbidden forest ~Lissy~ I do What I want, When I want, Where I want. ...As long as my parents say it's okay... 01:04, December 9, 2012 (UTC) RP How about Twila and Ava are friends. And Twila joins Ava to follow Alrick around. This is my oath to you! 23:16, December 10, 2012 (UTC) Is that a yes or a no? This is my oath to you! 23:45, December 10, 2012 (UTC) I'll post first in Forbidden Forest. Twila and Ava This is my oath to you! 23:51, December 10, 2012 (UTC) Rachel Sorting 16:38, December 12, 2012 (UTC) Hagrid Award Tunnel RP There are ghosts supposedly haunting the tunnel where you, Bob and Miranda are RPing. If you want, I could post as one, but that is entirely your choice. Vandalism I'm sure you didn't mean to but you vandalised The Three Broomsticks page. I've undone your edit but please check what you do when you edit pages in the future. Thanks! 19:07, December 18, 2012 (UTC) : Don't worry, It's happened a lot. Some strange wikia issue. Don't worry, I know it was accidental. It's happened many times before! : 16:16, December 19, 2012 (UTC) Voting The voting for Admin team is limited to Admin team members only, AJ. That's why I deleted your post. :) Alex Jiskran Category:Sigs 13:29, December 19, 2012 (UTC) HI! ? Put what up?? Colin687 18:50, December 23, 2012 (UTC) ok lol Colin687 18:54, December 23, 2012 (UTC) Potion Are you ever going to have Clove pick up her potion? Rabbit (talk) 05:17, December 24, 2012 (UTC) Roleplay? Hey, I have two characters, one of which is a sytherin 2nd year and the other a ravencaw 2nd year. I thought it was cooleo's (I like made up words :]) that you have characers with the same houses and years and stuff... Yea XD want to roleplay? P.S. I think Luna is awesome too! ;)-Hayleerhouse 18:10, December 24, 2012 (UTC) Hmm Hmm, good question XD anywhere is fine. Forbidden forest, or lake, or library perhaps? Whatever you want is coolicles with me. ;)))-Hayleerhouse 18:18, December 24, 2012 (UTC) Sounds great! Okay, you can start us off! XD and yes I believe that is the correct spelling of slytherin XD-Hayleerhouse 18:25, December 24, 2012 (UTC) Yes, Haylee Clearwater is my slytherin character XD-Hayleerhouse 18:35, December 24, 2012 (UTC) Hiya! I'm Kira. I was just wondering, I noticed that you adopted Twila Yaxely and my characters Sascha Guthrie and Reynaud Etienne were not exactly friends with Twila but they did know and talk to her, I was wondering if you wanted to keep that as it was or start over from scratch. Either way works for me. Kirá (talk) 03:42, December 25, 2012 (UTC) Re: Sorry. That was me using rinas computer.[[User:Shanisaskirata1411|'~Shani~']] [[User talk:Shanisaskirata1411|'I believe that if life gives you lemons...']] you should make lemonade... And have a party!!!! 04:28, December 25, 2012 (UTC) Meet me on chat and I'll explain. But I'm on my iPad, so I'll lag a bit. Re: Rp Sure I just RP back :) (03:44, December 26, 2012 (UTC)) Chat WAKE UP ON CHAT!!!!! LOL Colin687 15:38, December 27, 2012 (UTC) Are you trying to get Clove and Peter into a relationship? (Jacob.radon24 (talk) 23:21, December 27, 2012 (UTC)) Okay, just checking :) (Jacob.radon24 (talk) 23:27, December 27, 2012 (UTC)) LOL oh Oh, I see lol. Meh bad ;)-Hayleerhouse 02:51, December 28, 2012 (UTC) RP on Chloe Smith :) (I live on an island, I am ugly, I have no friends and I will never find love (talk) 04:08, January 5, 2013 (UTC)) GM Labelling pics AJ, you uploaded a group of pics for Clove yesterday and DIDN'T put the 'AJ's chars' category tag on them. I've done it this time, but please, I need you to do it for yourself. :P Alex Jiskran Category:Sigs 15:24, January 7, 2013 (UTC) Pics I used to use it for her, but I don't anymore. You can take it out to avoid confusion, but you don't need to if you don't want to. WInner! Award Congratulations! Alex Jiskran Category:Sigs 16:21, January 12, 2013 (UTC) D&C Yes but later. 15:14, January 13, 2013 (UTC) that was me not logged in [[User:BeatriceMillerIsTheBest|'Yeah Totally!']] 15:28, January 13, 2013 (UTC) Yeah My computer setting is stay logged in but my stupid computer went ignito on chrome.[[User:BeatriceMillerIsTheBest|'Yeah Totally!']] 15:33, January 13, 2013 (UTC) :D Good. Then I am the right path. ^_^ [[User:FrejahLeighton|'Frejah']] owl me 00:37, January 14, 2013 (UTC) :Not just you, anyone who crosses her path or happens to be caught breaking rules by her. Think of her as a black cat. Have you heard the saying about not letting a black cat cross your path? Bad luck or something. That is how I imagine Ramely, best to stay out of her line of sight. Yet, somehow she always gets word of trouble. [[User:FrejahLeighton|'Frejah']] owl me 00:42, January 14, 2013 (UTC) :Only time will tell... -_- [[User:FrejahLeighton|'Frejah']] owl me :Hence the term troublemaker. She seems like such a sweet girl too. [[User:FrejahLeighton|'Frejah']] owl me : She was still a part of them, maybe not the person who started but that never means very much, Participation is participation. Staying out of trouble keeps you from being labelled a troublemaker. ... [[User:FrejahLeighton|'Frejah']] owl me